Naruko Princess of Crown City
by Yunalica
Summary: Summary Inside, Naruko replaced Noctis as the main character.
1. Prolouge and Chapter 1

Naruko Princess of Crown City

 **Disclaimer; Sorry about the late updates I was thinking about what to update, and have school, but it still no excuse so for now on in this new year I will update more often, so without further ado Naruko if you would.**

 **Naruko: Yunalica does not own Final Fantasy XV or Naruto.**

 **Summary: Naruko is tired of her neglectful parents and her rotten life in village the only people who took care about her was the clan heads (Uchiha's not asses and the Hyuga's are not pricks), her godparents, and some ninjas and Anbu, so when she given a chance to have a happy life she takes it, but now she must becomes the Queen of Kings and must save the world of darkness.**

 **Mature/Smart/Semi-Godlike Naruko**

 **Parings:**

 **Naruko x Reavus**

 **Noctus x Luna**

Prologue: Where it all begins

Fire, that all she could see, a woman with long blonde hair into a ponytail, a scar on her right eye **(1)** , six whisker marks on her face, a black armor top, and black long skirt with insignias all over, black cape, and armor boots. **(2)** This is Naruko U. Lucis Caelum, formerly known as Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze. She started to run towards a fire daemon when fire spread all over.

Getting caught in the blast she was on down trying to subdue the fire when a blond man with a royal guard uniform started to help her out.

"Ahh ahhh" yelled Naruko

"Hold on" yelled Blond man "I got you"

"Thanks Prompto" croaked Naruko

"Take cover will hold him off" yelled Prompto as he ran to distract the daemon.

As she gets up she started to limp around finding cover, when a brown hair man with glasses, wearing the same uniform, with scar on both of his eyes was behind a fallen pillar. **(3)**

"Naru over here" yelled Brown man

"Coming Ignis" yelled Naruko.

As Naruko slowly go towards him, a Large, Muscular, black hair man, with scars on his forehead and his right eye, wearing the same uniforms grab Naruko and brought her to safety, and when Prompt jump over, the man shielded them with his body.

"Hold on" yelled man

"Here he goes again" yelled Prompto

As the Fire spread all over everyone braced for impact of the flames. As the flame subside the man got up and head towards the daemon.

"Come on" yelled Man

"Here take this" said Ignis

As he handed her an elixir, she crush the bottle and felt it taken effect. Felling much better she got up and started going towards the daemon.

"We're all behind you" yelled Ignis

"Right Gladio, Prompto, Ignis let go" yelled Naruko.

Chapter one: The Princess arrives in Crown City

(20 years later)

Konoha is one of the main ninja villages in the elemental countries. 10 year earlier the Kyuubi no Kitsune, was released and controlled by Madara Uchiha, and the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, used the Reaper Death Seal to split the fox, the Chakra to the youngest daughter Mito, while the soul goes to the eldest daughter Naruko. The village believed that Mito is the Hero, while Naruko was the demon incarnate.

Because of this and add fact that Jiraya the toad sannin and self-proclaimed perverted author **(Jiraya: I'm not a pervert, I'm a super pervert") (Get out of here!)** , told a prophecy about the hero of the elemental countries, believed that Mito was that hero, he along with Kushina started to train Mito and forget Naruko.

Naruko knows about this whenever she asks them it's always the same. "We need to train Mito", "We are busy", "and you need to wait". Naruko then stop asking them around five years, she does her own training with the clan heads, and with some ninjas and Anbu.

 _Namikaze Estate_

"Yes I did it" yelled Mito

Mito was an exact replica of Kushina with red hair and round face, purple eyes and six whisker marks on her face.

"Amazing Honey" said Kushina

As she and Minato went over to her to congratulate her, they didn't notice that a girl was watching inside her room, a young blond hair girl, with blue eyes that have a mature look, and six whisker marks on her face. This is Naruko and she was watching them without any care.

'It almost time' thought Naruko 'tomorrow I would finally leave and never look back.'

She has been planning to leave ever since she heard her parents and godparents arguing.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruko was going to train a little when she heard yelling in the living room. As she sneak in she saw her parents and her godparents arguing about something._

" _I still believed that you're making a mistake" said Tsunade_

" _I'm known what I'm doing" said Minato "Mito will become the clan had for both Uzumaki and Namikaze clan."_

" _But what about Naruko" asked Jiraya "she the eldest, and it should belong to her."_

" _Naruko not that important" dismissed Kushina_

" _Listen to you Kushina" yelled Tsunade_

 _As they kept arguing Naruko ran back upstairs, back to her room could not believe what her parents said, not important, and when Mito becomes clan head that just means that they banish her out. She just started to cry into sleep._

 _Flashback end_

Naruko made letters and stating her reasons of leaving to her precious people. Tomorrow she would never look back.

 _Namikaze Estate; Kitchen_

Kushina was making ramen for her family dinner when she saw a picture of her family and noticed that Naruko was in the background, and sad. Then she notice that Naruko barely spends time with them, usually she just eats and leave.

"Minato we need to talk" said Kushina

Minato notice her wife worried he come to her.

"What is it?" asked Minato

"I've notice that we hardly spend any time with Naruko" said Kushina "and we basically know nothing about her"

Minato ponder and said "Well maybe we train her with Mito."

"Yes that could be perfect" said Kushina.

As Dinner time set down Mito was running because her favorite ramen was there, Naruko didn't like ramen it was good, but she didn't eat it every day. As they took her seat Mito was scarfing down the ramen along with Kushina, Naruko and Minato just ate at a regular pace. As they eat Minato said "Naruko, your mother and I thought that maybe we could train you along with Mito."

"Really," asked Mito "You heard that Onee-chan"

While she hates her parents, Mito was the only exception of this family.

'So they finally acknowledge me' thought Naruko, before saying "Sorry, but I have to decline"

Everyone was shock on her answer, Mito and Kushina had tears in their eyes.

"Naruko honey we're sor-""Save it" Naruko interrupted Kushina "I've done my own training so you could no longer worried about you weak child."

"Naruko we didn't me-""Enough" Naruko yelled and stood up "I feeling tired so if could take my leave Hokage-sama, Kushina-sama."

Hearing that made their heart clinch and nodded. As Naruko walked up to her room, Mito ran up with her.

"Don't worry she feel better tomorrow" said Minato.

Hearing that they clean up and sleep hoping that everything would feel better, but it did not.

 _October 10_

Naruko woke up with a particular red pest latching on her.

'Okay red pest tactic #20' thought Naruko

She pokes not to hard but enough to wake her up and fell off her bed.

"OW' yelled Mito "Meanie"

"Why are you in my bed again?" asked Naruko

"Don't you remember' said Mito "Today is our birthday"

Naruko realized that today was her birthday also Mito so she gets up and went to the shower while Mito waited in her room.

'Tonight I must hurry the portal will open away from this hell hole' thought Naruko 'Mito, everyone forgive me.'

As she gets out she remembers about that weird woman that offered her away.

 _Flashback (Five Years Ago)_

 _Naruko was doing some sword stances when she notices that she wasn't alone. When she look behind her a woman with long black hair, olive green eyes that are red around the pupils, in a formal black and gold dress. The saw Naruko staring at her and turns around and walk away._

" _Hey wait" yelled Naruko_

 _Seeing she did not hear her Naruko chased after her until she stops in the middle of the forest outside of the village._

" _Who are you?" asked Naruko_

" _You have a trouble childhood" said Woman "Your parents neglecting you for your younger sister, all for a fake prophecy."_

" _Who are you?" Naruko asked angrily._

" _My name is Gentiana" introduced "and I could help you take you away for a better life with a loving family."_

 _Naruko was eyeing her looking to see if there was any trickery, finding none she now ponders to take the deal or stay here. Looking back she realized that her life would never have peace so she looks at her with steel resolve and said "Yes I would like that."  
_

_Flashback End_

Naruko then started pack her stuff and waited for night where she would finally be free.

 _Time Skip_

Naruko look at the party in front of her, and looked back outside.

'I better leave' thought Naruko 'Gentiana is waiting for me'

As she was going into her room a man with the Anbu uniform with a Fan symbol on his back, and Weasel mask, look at her.

"Naruko are you feeling well" asked Anbu

"I'm fine Itachi just tired" said Naruko "I was wondering you could do me a favor."

"Oh what could that be" asked Itachi

"I want you to give these letters to the clan heads" said Naruko.

She handed him letters with the clan heads name on them. He took them and understands on what she's doing.

"Alright, but be careful out there Naruko" said Itachi

As Itachi left, Naruko went upstairs grab her back pack and then high tailed it out of there, pasting every security there is, when she in the forest she ran with one thing on her mind: 'Finally I'm free.'

 _Namikaze Estate: Few minutes earlier_

The party went on as expected with Mito getting lots of gifts and signing the toad and slug contract. As went on Mito notice that her sister wasn't here, then Minato gather everyone attention.

"Attention everyone" yelled Minato "It my honor that I said that Mito would now be the new clan head for the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan."

Everyone was so shock on what he said, especially Mikoto, Mito, Tsunade, and Itachi. As everyone else cheer Mikoto then marched on up to them and slap them in the face as hard as she can.

"I could not believe what you did" yelled Mikoto "Do you realized what you have done?"

"Now Mikoto I kno-""You just banished your eldest daughter, you bastred"

Everyone was so shock on to what she said even Mito stared to cry, when she ran up to her sister's room, she could not find her. When Minato and Kushina went up she took a really good look in her room. The room was bland and normal, books stack neatly on the shelves, her clothes neatly in the dresser, and the bed was neat and tidy. The look and made their heart clinch even more. Then they found a note, when they read it Mito cried fully along with Kushina.

 _Dear Namikaze Family_

 _Goodbye_

 _Sincerely, Naruko no Surname_

 _P.S Mito grows strong and we could see each other again._

"Anbu" yelled Minato. As a group of Anbu appeared Minato said "My daughter has ran away find her now!"

As Anbu dispersed, Minato notice Kushina was getting her armor.

"I'm going to look for her so don't bother stopping me" stated Kushina.

With that in mind he along with Kushina, and Jiraya went to find her.

 _With Naruko_

Naruko ran as her legs could as she looks ahead she saw Gentiana.

"Hurry I suspect we may have company" said Gentiana.

As soon she said that they were surrounded by Anbu.

"Naruko Namikaze as order by the Hokage you are to return to Konoha immediately" said Dog Anbu.

"Sorry Kakashi, but I going to decline" said Naruko

Then they turn back only to find her former family behind them.

"Naruko please give us another chance" cried Kushina

"I gave you enough chances for ten years, but I realized it pointless" said Naruko

As she said that she gotten into a battle stance, Gentiana hand her a sword, she and Gentiana who has a decorative Trident, started to battle against the Anbu and her former family.

 _With Naruko_

Naruko started to slash her sword with precision and gracefully the cat Anbu look at her with pride as she block and dodge her slash. Naruko was going nowhere and when they all come at her; she instinctively threw the sword past them and warps towards it, and then knocks those unconscious.

'What the hell was that!?' thought Naruko

She then shook out of it and then makes her way towards Gentiana.

 _With Gentiana_

Gentiana look at the Trio that made Naruko's life the way it was. She quickly dodges a sword swipe from Kushina, ducks under Minato and froze a toad that Jiraya summoned. She looks at them and said "I wonder why you are all so eager to get her back; after all she made it clear about never returning."

"I don't care!" yelled Kushina "I don't care if she hates me for eternity I will make amends for our mistakes!" 

As she run towards her a sword stab between them and Naruko appears of an orange flash.

'Hmm seems that the royal blood goes deep inside you' though Gentiana

'What did Minato teach Naruko the Hriashin' though Kushina

"If case you're wondering it not your husband's weak imitation" said Gentiana

"You're going to explain to me all of this right?" asked Naruko

"Of course" said Gentiana "But First you may want to away from here"

She then grab a black ball with glowing blue lines, and Naruko sense it powerful to freeze every living thing, as soon she throw up in the air a powerful blizzard started to form. Taking advantage Naruko and Gentiana ran towards the portal and closed now and forever.

 _Crown City, Insomnia_

As they step out they are inside a city fill with people and strange machines, and they are standing in front of a large church like building with tons of soldiers in uniforms. Saying that Naruko speechless is out of the question, she is absorbed in all of the things on what happening here. Gentiana then led her towards the building and said what felt like an eternity:

" _Welcome home to Crown City, Princess Naruko, adopted Daughter of Regis Lucis Caelum"_

 **A/N: Man that is the longest chapter I have ever done. So like I said no more screwing around I will update the next one as soon as possible so please give me your feedback on what you think I am open to all opinion.**

 **1: The Scar on her eye will be explained on the Leviathan chapter.**

 **2: Picture Lighting's savior outfit from Final Fantasy XIII: Lightning returns, but black with the crowns guard insignia**

 **3: Ignis eyesight recovery will come and explained in the starting of the train chapter**


	2. Chapter 2 A not so fairy tale beginning

Naruko Princess of Crown City

 **A/N: Wow I was really surprise that everyone has love the fic so far, so here is the next chapter and remember your feedback is needed. Also I'm looking for someone to help me fix my grammar in my stories so PM me if you want.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XV or Naruto**

Chapter 2: A not so Fairy Tale Beginning

It has been five years since Naruko left her former family, while she was surprised that a king adopted her, but none the less she was happy with her father and older brother. She still remembers on how she met her new father and older brother.

' _Flash back (5 years ago)'_

 _Naruko walks inside the building while starting to wonder on what Gentiana said._

' _Me, a princess?' thought Naruko_

 _As they got off the elevator they went to what looks like the throne room, inside was an old man, with gray hair, and green eyes, a black suit with thin, white stripes, and a black cape, with a gold brace on his right knee, and black shoes, near him look to be a cane and a silver, hornlike crown on his head._

" _Gentiana what a pleasant surprised" said King_

" _Your Majesty" bowed Gentiana_

 _Naruko bowed too out of respect. The king laughs at Naruko, confusing her in the process, and Gentiana tried to cover her laugh with her hand._

" _Now my dear, "said King "you have no need for that you are family here."_

" _Y-your Majesty" Naruko nervously said "I-it's an honor to meet you, but I must ask why would you adopt me."_

" _Gentiana has spoken with your god" answered the King "she was disgusted on how your life has been so she offers a solution."_

" _And it's me being here correct" concluded Naruko_

" _Smart for someone your age" said the King_

 _As Naruko was about to ask why a door open reviling a young man with short-brown hair, light blue eyes and wears a black, collared jacket with skull like buttons, skull print shirt, black pants with black boots with red soles giving a presence of a general, another young man with a white dress shirt, black vest and red tie, with black dress pants and brown shoes and glasses giving a more butler look, in the middle was a young boy with spiky black hair, blue eyes, with a black shirt and jacket, and shorts._

" _Pardon us your Majesty" said general "but young Noctus really wanted to see his new sister."_

' _Sister!?' thought Naruko as she look at her surprising new sibling._

 _Noctus look at Naruko and ran towards her._

" _Hey I'm Noctus" introduce Noctus "I'm twelve years old that makes me the older brother."_

" _Um I'm Naruko" said Naruko_

" _I see you are getting along huh son" said the King_

" _King Regis it's time to see the empire" said butler_

" _Ah yes Ignis, thank you" said Regis "Would you take care of the children then Gentiana?"  
_

" _Of course your majesty" answered Gentiana_

" _Oh Luna coming" said Noctus "Come on Naruko, let go"_

 _As Noctus drag Naruko to see Luna, Gentiana was talking to Regis and the general._

" _She was surprised by all of this." Said Gentiana_

" _Indeed Cor please protect them' Regis requested_

" _It shall be done old friend" said Cor_

' _Flashback End'_

As of now Naruko became more adjusted to her new life, she learn all of the history, and against her judgement went to school with her brother. As her life went on she made friends with Luna, and Noctus best friend Prompto. Naruko also fell in love with Luna's brother Reavus, at the same time Noctus love Luna. While Noctus got married to Luna first, she agrees to Married Reavus as part of the treaty to the Empire.

 _Citadel; Throne Room_

Naruko has changed over these five years, she grown more athletic thanks to Gladio, who met her at an age of thirteen, her hair has grown and changed it into a high ponytail, she now wore a black tank top with an open black jacket , black jeans, and boots. She was standing in front of her father because today is the day that Naruko and Reavus get married as permitted in the treaty.

Behind her is Gladiolus Amicitia a muscular man with black hair, an open jacket, tattoos on his arms, black trousers with a small chain, a pendent on his neck, black shoes with red soles.

Next to him is Ignis who change over the years now wearing a purple and black patterned shirt with a black suit and shiny red-soled shoes with sequenced crystals at the tip. He wears shimmery silver driving gloves, and glasses.

Far right of him is Prompto Argentum a childhood friend of Noctus and Naruko, he was once chubby, but now has an average height and a slender build, whose give off the impression of a youthful punk, He has blue eyes, light freckles and short, unruly blond hair. He wears two bands on his right arm, black gloves, a black shirt with a white pattern, and a sleeveless black vest with a dark red flannel shirt attached underneath. He also wears dark pants with a faint leopard print, and black boots with red soles lined up with white fur.

"It it's time my child" said Regis

"Of course your majesty" said Naruko

"The decreed hour has come," Said Regis "Go forward with my blessing Princess Naruko"

"Thank you your Majesty." Said Naruko

"Take your leave and go in with the grace of the gods" said Regis

"Right" said Naruko

As Naruko turn and leave the throne room the other bowed and stated to follow her.

' _Crown City, Insomnia, Outside the Citadel'_

As the group left the Citadel they head over to the Regalia; King Regis black convertible identified by its license plate: RHS-113.

"Well Princes will be Princess" said Prompto

"So much for a royal protocol" argued Ignis

"It's not like you had to deliver a formal address" countered Gladio

As they went down Cor called out to Naruko, looking behind them they can see King Regis, walking down the stairs with the help of Cor of course.

"What is it" asked Naruko

As Naruko walked back up to her father he answered "I have feared too much unsaid, you place a great burden on those who would bear with you."

"You're one to talk" said Naruko

"I ask not that you guided my wayward daughter," said Regis to the three men "merely that you must remain at her side."

"Indeed your grace" said Ignis

"We'll see the princess to Altissia if is the last thing we see" said Gladio

"Yeah what he said" said Prompto

"Hate to break this up" Naruko reminded them "but Cor's got the motor running, Dratuos, he in your hands."

As Naruko was about to leave, King Regis said "And another thing." Naruko look at him and he said "Do mind your manners around your charming husband to be.

"Your Majesty as well" Naruko said cheekily "Try to mind yours around our esteemed guest from Nifheim.

"You have no cause for concern" said Regis

"Nor do you" Naruko shot back

"Take heed. Once you set forth, you cannot turn back." Said Regis

"You think I want to" challenged Naruko

"I need only know that you are ready to leave home behind, as well as your past" Regis said worriedly.

"Don't know about you," said Naruko "but I'm ready as I'll ever be."

"Take care on the long road" said Regis "Wherever you should go, the line of Lucis goes with you."

As Regis held on to Naruko shoulder, they look into each other's eyes, and Reis said "Walk tall, my daughter."

As they separated Naruko ran towards the car, and now on their way towards Altissia.

' _Outside Crown City'_

It was only an Hour that the Regalia left Crown city, and things were going smoothly, but suddenly the Regalia broke down forcing Ignis to pullover. Now Naruko without her jacket sit down near the Regalia, as Gladio now wearing a black tank-top tries to get some help. As of now it looks like nobody is going to help.

"I thinking we could forget hitching our way there" said Gladio "Though people were friendly outside the city."

"You could only go so far on the kindness of strangers" said Ignis without his jacket on.

"Just gonna have to push her all the way" said Gladio

"I already pushed myself to the brink of death" said Prompto, lying down without his jacket.

"Oh get up" order Gladio "C'mon, car isn't gonna move itself."

"I thought the car was supposed to us" Prompto complained

"Wouldn't that be nice-"Naruko agreed.

As Naruko stood by Ignis hold the left side of the Regalia, Prompto on the right and Gladio in the back.

"Can it" said Gladio "ready, steady, push!"

As they push the Regalia move slowly to the nearest outpost around here.

"Unbelievable" said Naruko

"Not… exactly a fairy tale beginning, huh, Princess?" Asked Gladio

"We let ourselves carried away" said Ignis

"Look these things happened" Prompto said as he tried to look for positives, while nearly lost his footing.

"Let's….just hope this isn't some kind of omen." She said as she pushed even harder Naruko looked towards him. "Gladio do me a favor?"

"Ugh…what?" asked Gladio

"Push this thing by yourself." Naruko said

"ALL BY MYSELF!?" yelled Gladio

"You won't even notice…if we just let go." Prompto said as he added his own two cents.

"PROMPTO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

"Save some breath for pushing" Ignis said getting into the conversation as Naruko looked at him.

"Ignis c'mon tine to switch" Naruko complained

"Nuh-uh! We just switch back there." Gladio said while pushing the trunk

"And it's mine turn Naru!" Prompto said as Ignis looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Your turn" he said as Prompto laughed but then stopped. "My hands are killing me."

"You rather I kill you with mine?" Gladio threaten

"Easy there big guy" Prompto said as he started to calm down a little.

"Any luck?" Naruko asked

"Only a busy signal" Ignis answered

"Hold the phone-"Prompto said "is it me or was it supposed to be way closer?"

"I assure you the map is correct." Ignis argued

"The map said that Hammerhead is right there." Naruko said

"Literally next door." Prompto said adding his two cents

"Looks that way," Gladio said "on the map of the world."

As they kept pushing more cars went on by, and Naruko took this to admire the scenery around them.

"The world's a big old place" Naruko said

"Filled with wonders" Ignis added

 **A/N: Okay done with the second chapter, remember please give me feedback on how I'm doing and how I could do better and I'll have the third one up and running.**


End file.
